Milk and Papers
by Katuen
Summary: Milkman AU where Arthur is a local milkman delivering milk to people, Francis is a newspaper boy, who both meet on a most gloomy day.


"Stupid rain." The blond cursed - again - as he sat in his milkman's cart, most of the rain being deflected by the vehicles roof but it didn't stop the man from feeling the wind as it swept through, heading for the next road of houses and the next customers.

It was a fairly simple job he would think, even if he had a fair amount people in a large area to serve he was happy doing so, and he didn't exactly loathe the job always. But there were a few things he couldn't help but to hate though. Firstly the reckless drivers around in the morning during this type of weather, they always skidded, too close to the cart for his liking, and if he wasn't in charge of a cart full of glass bottles behind him he would give the drivers a piece of his mind.

Especially that reckless young driver, he would see him daily, blasting his music out from the car on all speakers, not hardly thinking of the man, or anyone else on the road, he had spotted him only a few minutes previously having memorised the number plate by now; "ALF4 ED1" but unluckily - or luckily- there was nothing 'bad' about his driving so he could not file a complaint.

As Arthur stopped at the next customers to deliver the milk he let out a sigh before getting out of the cart, instantly being pummelled by the heavy rain. Now that was another thing he hated, if it wasn't made obvious by his silent scowl or frown on his face as he, yet again, got soaked delivering the milk to the doorsteps of his customers. Sure, it wasn't so bad always, he could walk up to a house, find the cart empty milk bottles people left out and replace them with new quickly and simply. But it was on days like this, when the weather simply would not stop that is was that much more monotonous.

It wasn't until half an hour later that he stopped and was getting out some bottles, doing his best to stay dry as he huffed under his breath, turning his head to the side to only tilt it as he spotted a bike laying on the ground over the pathway. It was a rather decent bike despite the fact the front tire had been completely bent out of shape, as if it had gone for a trip straight into a brick wall. He shook his head and made his way down the drive, replacing the milk bottles of another customer.

He heard someone walk by, humming rather happily, and if he had to be truthful he couldn't understand why on such a dull day. "Hello, nice weather!"

Arthur rolled his eyes got up once he had replaced the bottles now holding the empty three in a hand, smiling to the other, replying sarcastically.

"Oh yes, _definitely_!" The other was just above his height, sporting a fluorescent bag over his shoulder, taking a newspaper out from it and putting it through one of the mail flaps in the doors, when he looked around his face was rather.. dirty, along with his jacket he had been wearing, both of which were thoroughly soaked. The others blond hair seeming to cling to his face and yet despite the rain against it seemed to stay presentable. Much unlike that of Arthurs.

"Got no umbrella newspaper boy?"

"Can't hold an umbrella on a bike, so no."

"Bike?" A quick glance around to the broken bike and back to the other, waving a hand to him as he started to walk back up the drive, fed up of standing in the rain. "That's yours? Looks more like trash now."

The other followed, beside the other man, letting out a small half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah.. " The unsure expression that was on his face was soon followed by a small smile. "You think you can give me a lift in your cart, after all I have no bike anymore.."

A pause, followed by a small nod as the man got up to the cart, turning and holding out his spare hand. "Only as it's raining.. I'm Arthur."

"Thanks, I'm Francis."

After five minutes, Arthur had helped the other get the bike onto the back, the odd small complaint saying how this was "out of company policy" with simple reassurances that Francis "would be gone before anyone knew" as he secured the bike to the cart with his lock, making sure it couldn't crash against any of the milk bottles before quickly getting in the passenger's side of the vehicle.

The two quickly questioned each other, figuring where each other needed to stop, and doing so, Arthur giving a warning that "If you are not back in time I'm leaving without you" and even if it was an empty threat, or sounded like one, Francis was not going to take any chances, quickly jumping out, delivering a newspaper and getting back to the cart in what could be called a record time while the other delivered milk.

After some roads Arthur turned to look to the other, who had rubbed at his cheek. "How'd your bike get busted?" With a small shrug the other looked back to it and then to the other man.

"Was going down a hill, and the rain made me skid.." Arthur gave a small nod to understand, only just noticing the red graze on the others cheek from where he had rubbed off some dirt, frowning slightly he tapped his own cheek to gesture to it.

"Rough landing?"

"Oh.." Francis gently ran a couple fingertips over his cheek, taking a small sharp breath as he felt the new contact leave a slight sting. "I've had better.."

With a small nod Arthur turned and reached a hand back behind his seat, taking hold of an unused towel which he normally kept in case of any spills or breaks, soon chucking it towards the other man. "Here, get the dirt out."

At first he flinched at the towel but smiled and done as the other said, frowning at how it hurt but simply shrugged it off. Francis knew he would gain some bruises on his arms from his landing earlier but he didn't mind so much, it wasn't the first time something had happened. Although maybe it didn't break the bike previously.

Just under an hour passed and the two had finished both their rounds. Both the men could now be easily depicted as 'drowned rats' thanks to the rain which did not seem to stop, even as Francis pointed to a corner on a road. "There."

Arthur, giving a small nod stopped by the end of the road, helping the other take his bike off from the cart and watching him do the best of manoeuvring the bike with the broken wheel. "Sure you don't need dropping off closer..?"

"No, I know a shortcut through an alley way back." He gave a small grin and waved to Arthur before heading off down the road and into the alley way. "See you around!"

"..Will do!"

* * *

Technically my first fanfiction, if it runs down well I will create more chapters and add more to this!

More fruk expected later as well.

Any crits comments etc are welcomed, thank you for reading!


End file.
